Leaving
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: A one-shot originally posted on Tumblr. We all know the adventures of Ten and Rose but what if the Doctor had decided to leave her behind? What would her reaction be? How would they talk (or argue) this out? TenxRose, rated T for content. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who.


A/N: Hey guys! It's Amethyst here with a new one-shot! If you've read the summary, you'll know that this is basically a TenxRose one-shot. They're not my OTP by any means but it just happened. :3 I'm sorry for not updating my other stories (including the one where it was just a one-shot for the Master but ended up as a story with him and Donna) but writer's block has been hitting me hard. Between college, stress, and family drama, I've just been distracted. Hopefully this will do for now until my next update. So without further adieu, I hope you enjoy reading this and please leave me a review on what you thought of it!

* * *

><p>"You…you're joking, right? This has gotta be some kind of sick joke."<p>

Her voice faltered at the solemn look he was giving her. No. This…this couldn't be. He promised her. He promised that he wouldn't do that to her. That he wouldn't just leave her. "Was it something I did? Something I said? I…tell me. Tell me so I can fix this." The blonde pleaded, unwilling to accept his decision. Tears were falling down her cheeks now as her emotions began to overwhelm her.

The Doctor slowly shook his head, truly regretful and pained to see her so upset. So heartbroken. It was for her own good. He didn't want to do it but he had to. The reason being was that she was aging and…and he wasn't. Not as quick as she was. She was human. A finite amount of time. It would only kill him to see her wither and die just as it would kill her to see him stay young as she grew older. He caught his breath, fighting the urge to cry himself as he watched each tear fall down her face. Oh, why couldn't he be human? Why couldn't she have been a Time Lord?

"Rose, I-" He paused. What could he possibly say? "I'm sorry. I am so sorry but…I can't. It's not you, I promise. It's just-" Rose interrupted, saying rather tearfully "If it wasn't me, you wouldn't be doing this! You promised! Doctor, you promised! Why can't you see I-" She then broke down, burying her face into the palm of her hands and sobbed. It wasn't fair. She was going to stay with him. Forever. There was no one else, could be no one else. Why couldn't he just see that?

Seeing her break down caused him to react without fully thinking. He rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms, and began murmuring comforting words in his own native language. "Rose Tyler. If only I could tell you how much I love you. I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He whispered in Gallifreyian, glad that the TARDIS wouldn't translate for her. She just seemed to sob harder, clutching onto him as tightly as she possibly could in hopes of staying with him. In hopes of changing his mind.

Rose listened to every word he said even if she couldn't understand it, The tenderness and pain in his voice broke her even more. "Please. Please let me stay. I don't want to leave. I don't want to-" She choked out, leaning away enough to look at him. The Doctor, teetering on a mixture of emotions, gazed down at her tear-stained face. Could he really do it? Could he really push her away?

For what seemed like hours, silence stayed between them as they stared at each other. She felt a wave of disappointment when he didn't immediately say anything. This was it. Their time together was truly over. Rose let out a shaky sigh and nodded, heartbroken but understanding. "T-take me home then. I-" A sudden but brief pressure of his lips against hers took her attention and breath away. Her eyes widened in shock—and possibly hope.

She stared at him, completely taken aback. All he did was gaze at her and then he smiled. A little smile that gave her his answer. She wasn't going home. She was staying aboard the TARDIS, with him. Her own answering smile was as bright as the sun. On impulse, she returned his kiss with one of her own only longer and more passionate.

The two stayed that way for several minutes, only breaking away when they needed air. The Doctor and Rose Tyler shyly smiled at each other. His hand grasped hers tightly and then they were off, preparing for another adventure as well as the rest of their time together even with the threat of Rose's humanity and eventful death.


End file.
